


4 Songs Made Him Fall in Love

by Magichemistry



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Bob Seger songs, F/M, Fluff, alcohol use, karaoke night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Clyde Logan having karaoke at the Duck Tape and falls for a girl who sings a Bob Seger song for the crowd and it leads to them talking afterwards… and then as they get to know each other more and karaoke becomes more popular there, her songs start to really express her feelings for him *wink wink* I think it would be so cute for him to blush over a girl singing something he enjoys! Totally add to my prompt in any way, you create stories like nothing I’ve ever seen  ❤️





	4 Songs Made Him Fall in Love

**Night 1: _[I Knew You When](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_fAYZvrIHkg&t=NTU4NjAxMmQzZDc4YjNhY2Q3ZmM4MzJlY2YzNWI1MzFkYjMxMjE2MixIT051MHg3Mg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQYxR60oNz11TSvkkYsOzww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbad--bad--man.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173337614611%2F4-songs-made-him-fall-in-love&m=1)_**

“So that’s it?” Jimmy looks around the crowded bar. Duck Tape hasn’t been so full. Drinks and fried food are running wildly from the waiters’ hands to the tables, where the customers wait hungrily.

“I just put a sign outside tellin’ it was karaoke night and people came,” Clyde says as he pours another shot of tequila. There are still sliced limes and plenty of ice, so the bar will be good.

“And the microphone, the lights? How did ya’ get ‘em?” Jimmy needs to raise his voice so his brother can hear him.

“You see that guy over there?” Clyde points with his head as he opens a beer bottle. “Thirty dollars for four hours. He brought all the equipment”.

At the middle wall of the bar, there’s a little stage mounted with a microphone, two speakers, a laptop and a structure of lights. A young guy wearing glasses and a cap in charge of it.

“Thirty dollars for all the alcohol you’re sellin’, uh?” Jimmy leans back on his stool and grabs his cold glass of beer. “Cheers for that”.

* * *

“So, (Y/N),” your friend Carla suck on a lime and takes a big gulp of her tequila. “What song are we singing?”

“We? That sounds like too many people” you drunk laugh at her crazy plans.

“You can’t leave me alone on that stage. It’ll be the end of my career” she jokes and stands up, dragging you to the stage.

“What song do you want?” the guy in charge of the karaoke asks you when you arrive.

“Uhh…” Carla babbles and her eyes go wide in panic. “Oh my God, I forgot every name song in this world!”

“What about, um,  _I Knew You When_  of Bob Seger? Do you have it?” you suggest and Carla scoffs at your song selection.

“(Y/N), what the hell? No one knows that song!”

“Got it, ready?” the guy says and hands you the microphone.

“You can make a fool of yourself alone, bye” your friend ditches on you and you try to protest but the first chords of the song sound on the place.

* * *

“A round of a place to this girl who’s next!” the guy announces you and everyone applauds and cheers, mainly because they’re drunk.

Clyde doesn’t even bother to look at you, he’s sure he’s about to hear some cheesy pop song from Katy Perry, a name he just learned today after hearing too many songs of her.

_“In the ancient middle fifties, the closin’ sixties roar”_ you begin to sing and your voice makes Clyde’s head perk up to the stage. He immediately recognizes the melody, it’s from Bob Seger, one of his favorite artists. You don’t sound perfect but your voice sounds a little shy and it makes you look sweet and adorable.

_“ With your dangerous charisma, your thundering attack_  you hold tight on the microphone but the cheers and claps of the other clients encourage to keep going.

Clyde leaves the bottle he had on his hand on top of the bar, all his attention is for you. He notices how you swing your hips at the rhythm of the music, how you balance on your feet still a little nervous and how your lips curve into a charming smile when you’re not singing.

_“I will only say I’m grateful for the time I knew you when …”_  you finish the song and a round of applause explode for you. Your face feels hot at the great answer you got with your song and you say “thank you” before getting down from the stage.

“That’s my friend!” Carla shouts when you arrive at your table.

“Now I’m your friend!” you scold her but immediately laugh. Your performance came out good so you can’t be mad at her.

“Hi,” a waiter interrupts your conversation. “A gift from the bar, the bartender really liked your song”. He puts a little glass of tequila on it and walks away to keep serving the other customers.

“Free booze! Great!” Carla says. But you don’t listen to her because you’re looking at the bar, to see the responsible for your gift. It’s a tall guy with dark long hair, he’s wearing a dark blue shirt and he has a prosthetic arm but he’s pretty handsy preparing the drinks. And he’s too obvious at avoiding your gaze.

“Yeah” you nod and Carla looks to where you’re looking.

“He’s hot, you should talk to him,” she says.

“What? No way, he doesn’t even look over here” you say as you catch him once again taking a glance at you but not directly.

“He’s nervous, duh. But I bet he can pound you hard against the mattress” she smirks and then laughs at her own joke.

“Shut up!”

* * *

“Hi,” you say as you sit on a stool at the bar. The tall handsome guy only blinks and stares at you, without saying anything back. “Um, I just wanted to say thank you, for the drink” you scratch your neck nervously. Maybe it was a random act and you’re here making it weird.

“You’re welcome” Clyde’s voice finally returns to him. Although, the words stuck in his throat and he feels self-conscious.

“Yeah, well, I’m going back to my table” you try to enlight the mood, this guy seems so serious.

“You have a beautiful voice” Clyde hurries to say before you leave. “I really like Bob Seger and you sang just perfect”.

“Oh” you giggle at his sudden compliment. Perhaps, you can stay a little more. “Thank you, I like Bob Seger too, he’s one of my favorite artists”.

“No shit, Clyde’s too” another guy sitting next to you interfere in the conversation. He has a playful smile and his hand plays with a glass of beer.

“My brother, Jimmy. And I’m Clyde”, Clyde gives his brother an angry look making sure you’re not looking.

“Nice to meet you, I’m (Y/N)” you introduce yourself to the two brothers. But you give Clyde the biggest smile. And for the first time in his life, he feels the luckiest man in the world.

“Would ya’ another drink? Anythin’?” Clyde offers you with a shy smile and you feel like your heart is going to jump out your throat.

“No, thank you,” you say. You can see your friend Carla waving at you so it means it’s time to go. “Perhaps I’ll come next karaoke night. One song for one shot”.

“Only if it’s a Bob Seger song,” Clyde says and you say goodbye to him. Fastest developed crush ever. He can’t wait for karaoke night.

**Night 2: _[Take a Chance](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_KqRMakuQ4I&t=MWUyMThhMDJkNTQwNjNjNDJmMWY4MWViZWE0NzI0YTUzZTlkYjk0ZCxIT051MHg3Mg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQYxR60oNz11TSvkkYsOzww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbad--bad--man.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173337614611%2F4-songs-made-him-fall-in-love&m=1)_**

Karaoke night is officially inaugurated for the second night and Clyde feels pretty excited. Not because all the money he’ll make with the sell of beer but because he hopes to see you again. He’d give you the whole damn bottle if it means you’re returning to sing. He’s been singing I Know You When on repeat for the past week.

Tonight, Jimmy is not with him, he said he’d be with Sadie but Clyde is sure it’s because he can’t stand drunk people singing horrible songs.

Groups of people begin to enter and they immediately ask for a round of beers, a whiskey, a tequila. The waiters hurry to the tables to take the orders. Jeff, the guy in charge of the karaoke, is already set everything up.

After half an hour, songs start to play and tipsy people fool around on stage. Clyde can’t help to look at the door every five seconds. You have to appear in any moment. You promised it.

And as if he had invoked you from thinking so much of you, you appear at the door and look around until you meet his gaze. You dedicate him a wide grin and walk to the bar.

“Hi, I hope I’m not too late to sing a song”

Now that he sees you for the second time, Clyde thinks you’re more beautiful. And that smile, he’s sure it’ll be his doom.

“You arrive just in time, darlin’” he cringes internally but he hopes the pet name worked.

“Good” you snicker and Clyde can breathe again. “Do you think I could get my shot in advance? I need courage”

“Here, take all the courage ya’ need” he laughs loudly. His laugh is like his voice, strong and a little raspy. He puts a bottle of tequila in front of you and serves you the first drink.

“Cheers,” you say before gulping down your drink. You make an “ah” sound of satisfaction as the alcohol burns down your throat.

“You know what song are you singin’?”

“It’s a surprise” you wink at him and walk off to the stage.

The chords of an electric guitar star the song, followed by the rhythm of the drums. Clyde decides not to attend anyone for the next three minutes.

_“You take a chance when you trust somebody when you look ‘em in the eyes”_ you sing but this time your eyes don’t travel around the room. They’re fixated on certain guy who watches you back as if you were a nymph singing.

_“You take a chance when you make a vow, babe, to be nobody’s fool”,_  a smile cracks on your face as you try to follow the song. Clyde’s heart flutters to think you referred to him as “babe”.

_“Take a chance on me, I’m exactly what you see honey. Take a chance on me…”_  you finish the song and once again, everyone applauds you. You really know how to lift drunk people’s spirit.

“A masterpiece” Clyde does a reverence when you return to your place.

“Thank you, thank you” you burst out in laugh.

“Did ya’ choose that song for a particular reason?”

“Maybe…” you smirk and serve another shot of tequila. “Take a chance, honey” you lift the glass and offer it to Clyde.

Clyde doesn’t drink during work hours, pleasure doesn’t mix with business. But you’re exactly what he needs, he’s sure of it, so he takes a chance.

That drink will be the first of many and at the end of the night, Clyde is surprised he’s still capable to serve other people’s drink. He’s sure his hand moves a little to the right. However, you leave with the promise to return for another karaoke night, more tequila and his company.

**Night 3: _[The Real Love](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dlssw34P3W_I&t=NTk2OTgxYjQyYTRkNTI1ZGQyYmRlMDNlYTkyZGUxMWU5YTFiMzNjOSxIT051MHg3Mg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQYxR60oNz11TSvkkYsOzww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbad--bad--man.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173337614611%2F4-songs-made-him-fall-in-love&m=1)_**

Karaoke night is fastly becoming a tradition at the Duck Tape bar. Clyde has your stool already reserved, there’s a tequila bottle, salt, limes and two shot glasses on the bar. The only thing missing is you.

But that doesn’t last for too much, because soon you’re at the door, appearing like an angel, covering the whole place with your halo.

“Hey,” you greet Clyde and take your usual seat. All the people around, all the noise, they disappear when you look at him.

“How ya’ doin’, sweetheart?” Clyde is already pouring a shot for you.

“Good, I wanna start karaoke night tonight,” you tell him and gulp down your drink. Not that Clyde needs to know, but you’ve been practicing the song you’re about to sing all week.

“I’ll be here cheerin’ ya’” he beams giving you his support.

You walk to the stage and after a few exchanges of words with Jeff, he has your song ready. You inhale and exhale two times before speaking into the microphone.

“Goodnight, everybody,” you say to the audience. The bar is crowded and everyone looks at you attentively. “I wanna dedicate this song to our bartender, Clyde Logan”.

Whistles and screams are heard, even a guy shouts  _Go, Clyde!_ , Clyde isn’t used to the attention and his heart accelerates and pulses hard against his ribcage. He opts for not paying attention to anyone but you.

_“I think I’ve found the real love, genuine and true”_  you start singing and moving your hips at the rhythm of the song.

Clyde knows the song, it’s another one from Bob Seger, but this one talks about when you fall in love and you’re sure you want to give it a shot with that special person. It hasn’t happened to him yet but as you sing, the lyrics make sense to him in a way it hasn’t happened before.

_“I think it’s really come my way today, babe, I think it’s really you”_  you smile and move your head, your eyes glued to Clyde. He steps out of the bar and walks until he’s standing a few steps away from you.

_“I remember moments looking in your eyes. Could have sworn I saw the spark of love, babe, flickering inside”_ , you get nervous that Clyde is so close to you. His face tells you nothing, it’s completely blank.

Meanwhile, Clyde feels he’s frozen, you said that word again, “babe”, and it felt it was directed to him. Could it be? Did you choose this song because you feel the same way?

_“Oh darlin’, darlin’, darlin’, stay with me, stay. I long to see you in the morning sun everyday…”_ , the song is approaching its end and when the last note ends, Clyde walks to you and takes you in his arms. He lifts your body and puts you down the stage, back on the floor.

“Did ya’ mean it, darlin’?” he asks full of faith that his mind isn’t playing tricks on him.

“Every word, babe ” you grin and as Clyde bends down to reach your mouth, you hug him by the neck. More applause and cheerful screams surround the both of you, you’re giving a show with this ardent kiss but no man can stand too many Bob Seger songs from his crush without doing nothing.

When the kiss is over, people are still clapping, you hide your face on Clyde’s chest, you’re embarrassed that tons of people were present on your first kiss with him.

“Are ya’ okay, darlin’?” Clyde says and holds your face.

“Yeah” you laugh out loud. “What a show we gave him”

“Would ya’ let me take ya’ on a date?”

**Night 4: _[Night Moves](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D_mRFWQoXq4c&t=NjcyNjVhMDVlMTFkNmE5ZDgyN2NlYzFlYmRmMWY3M2U1ZjYzZTVhYixIT051MHg3Mg%3D%3D&b=t%3AQYxR60oNz11TSvkkYsOzww&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbad--bad--man.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173337614611%2F4-songs-made-him-fall-in-love&m=1)_**

You did accept Clyde’s date but you told him you didn’t need to go to a fancy restaurant and dress nicely only to pretend and show the best version of yourself. Instead, you went to Clyde’s trailer park and made dinner together, accompanied by a six-pack of beer and a playlist of Bob Seger on Spotify.

What you and he did after dinner, Clyde will never tell. There are things so precious and special that no one needs to know about, they only stay in someone’s heart and become the happiest memories.

You climb out of Clyde’s bed, he’s still lying naked, trying to recover his breath. You pick up a shirt that’s on the floor and pass it through your head.

“How do I look?” you say and do a spin. The shirt looks like a loosen dress and it has the logo of Bob Seger.

“Like it was made for you” he smiles, the caveman that inhabits in him feels proud to see you dress in one of his shirts, it’s like you’re accepting to be his.

You pick up your phone and scroll down on it, looking for the perfect song for this night. When the melody starts, you begin to dance, barefoot and in Clyde’s shirt.

“Dance with me” you extend your arm to him and Clyde chuckles. With the way your body moves, he can’t deny you anything.

_“Practicing our night moves in the summertime”_  you sing along Bob Seger. You’re holding Clyde by the neck and his right hand and left forearm tangle around your waist.

_“Practicing on our night moves, trying to lose the awkward teenage blues”_  you keep singing and brush your nose against his. You dance slowly around the bedroom, letting the magic of the night surround you and protect you.

_“Night moves!”_  you dance faster when the melody accelerates.

_“Night moves, yeah”_  Clyde sings along with you. The two of you end up doing a crazy dance, laughing like fools and jumping to bed.

“I love that song” you sigh and roll over to lay on top of Clyde’s huge body.

“Thank ya’ for givin’ me a private show, darlin’” he puts his hand on your lower back.

“What do I get in reward?” you tease Clyde with your lips.

“Me, of course” he simply says. You let his lips dictate the tempo of the song your bodies are about to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
